Permanent Way
by Alycoris
Summary: In the presence of each other, they don't need to hide their feelings.


**A/n**: I have no idea what this is. Seriously. It was just a spontaneous idea, I swear. If you read it and think it's crappy, I won't blame you. Listen to http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=rDmpw_SCu-Y for optimum reading potential.

But don't play it immediately. Actually, I think you'll know when to play this.

* * *

><p>Ingo has always had a fascination with trains since he was young.<p>

From the exterior to interior, to all of its mechanisms, he always admired the steel dragons that rode along the tracks, never swerving nor faltering. Admittedly, he was disappointed when he found that they were no longer used practically, but nonetheless he always kept an interest in them. Before subways, highways and cars, they were always used along with boats. Now, only boats remained in use (especially in Driftveil City), while the rustic heritage of trains evolved into what is known as the subway and monorail today.

Still, he would have loved to ride in a real train at some point in his life.

He supposed that riding the subway wasn't the same thing. Trains were above the ground, not underground. Because they were above the ground, people were able to see through glass windows and watch the scenery rush by, or hear the cheerful roar of the train as the gears and wheels would scuttle onwards. With the subway, you couldn't do, hear, or see any of that, unless the rattle of the monotonous tracks counted.

He figured that it was a richer experience in concern for those who wanted to enjoy their time leisurely. How he wishes he could do that, but alas, life's already fast-paced as it is, and he's hopping from one schedule to another, rarely saving any time for himself. But it's the life of a Subway Boss, which is something he chose. What can he do?

It's a shame though.

He's always wanted time off to visit Nacrene City, and follow the train tracks to wherever they may lead. Elesa told him about them- she used to live there with Burgh, of whom she constantly has to refuse the notion of having any attachment to (because as it turned out, Emmet was an incredible jealous person). She personally had never seen the trains work, as they had been derailed and put in the museum as relics of an era long gone when she was still a child.

The trains of old were 'too noisy, too costly to build and maintain, and far from being useful in comparison to the Subway cars'. That was what the train fanatic from Anvil Town told him. While he didn't doubt what the man said, he still found it a shame.

Yet, on the late-night Multi Line, he was presented with an opportunity do as he wanted for once. You see, the Orange Line had four major stops in total: Nacrene City, Striaton City, Acculuma Town, and Nuvema Town in that order before making its return trip back to Nimbasa.

And another: Most challengers would opt for breaks, or outright leave during these late hours of the night in favor for sleep, while any other 'real' passengers would already be off the train, unless they were heading for Nimbasa. Moreover, usually, when the train would return to Nimbasa, that in essence meant that the challenge was over for today.

Thusly, Ingo began to formulate a plan.

Emmet was there to drive the train back home, and if anything, his younger brother knew how to drive a train (albeit he did… get overenthusiastic about it from time to time). Not to mention, Isadore was there to help him (and keep him in check) if ever the need.

Ingo was sure no one would miss him if he slipped away. Undetected, at least.

Of course, that was easier said than done. As of the moment, he was lounging in the second car, awaiting departure. Emmet and Isadore were in the front. Abandoning his book, Ingo casually tucks his bookmark into the page before walking-

"Bruder?"

He froze. At that moment, he turned around as he would do on any other day, and unhinged his taut jaw.

"Yes, Emmet?"

"Where are you going?"

Of course, Emmet would be the one to ask him that.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He replies, not necessarily lying. "I'll be right back." Now that was a lie.

"…Ah." Emmet says simply, eyes never leaving his. He's still smiling, and assumingly that means he's fine. But his eyes are unreadable. "Don't take too long now. The Subway's going to leave soon, yes?"

"…Of course." After a moment, Ingo nods as he opens the door and resumes walking.

Up the concrete stairs, out the door, and finally, he's met with pristine moonlight. Slowly, he inhales a deep breath and glances about. Although he's technically been 'here' before, he's never had the time to look around. Until now that is.

With one last glance, Ingo begins walking into the dead of night, leaving the Subway behind.

It's a cool autumn, a tad chilly with winter around the corner but Ingo takes in the scenery. Nacrene City has its own charms in comparison to other towns. He notes that the moon and stars are much brighter in comparison to Nimbasa, most likely because of its infamous light pollution. It's also quiet. Quiet, to the point where he can catch the faintest of sounds (does he hear an accordion in the background, or is it just his imagination?). Ingo supposes the silence is due to the fact that everyone is asleep, but he doesn't mind. After all, Silence is something that he's always enjoyed, but never granted enough of.

At a moderate pace, he walks through the town and its Warehouses, taking in the rustic heritage and calm of the city, only stopping in front of the Pokemon Center to find what he's been searching for.

Train tracks.

With an intrigued expression, he lines himself against the rail, and begins walking along side it.

Rustic, yet magnificently grand. He imagines the steel and iron beasts that used to roar into the unwavering night, hearts burning a fiery red with smoky black breath trailing in their wake as the rush through the twin tracks that lay before them.

Twin tracks.

Much like himself and Emmet. Metaphorically speaking, they're the 'tracks' that keep the Battle Subway on its course through the daily motions. He stops, and glances on the other side of the track with an unreadable expression.

His thoughts take him back to his impetuous younger brother.

What would he do, once he found out that Ingo wasn't on the return track home? Without a doubt, he would panic. He grumbles softly, rubbing his brow with a perturbed expression, regretting his actions. He should have told him outright. He should've been honest.

His heart shivers, and unconsciously he finds himself pulling out a box of cigarettes and a simple black Zippo lighter. As he places one in between his lips and lights it, he's met with a subtle, yet bitter aftertaste as he exhales.

Admittedly, he is not the type to smoke, much less break any other kinds of social taboos. He hates the smell, but he does indulge in one from time to time.

Just to calm his nerves.

…Only when he's alone.

He doesn't like having people worry over his sake.

Especially Emmet, of all people.

After taking another drag, he removes it from his lips and glances again towards the midnight sky. He would have a lot of explaining to do, in any case. Nevertheless, what would he say…?

"You know, you really shouldn't be smoking." A voice tuts, breaking the quiet of the night. Ingo freezes. "That's bad for your health. But you already know that, don't you?"

That voice. It's unmistakable.

Slowly, Ingo turns around and meets the nonchalant face of his twin brother, smiling a smile that could rival the proverbial 'cat that caught the canary'.

"…Emmet?" He says slowly, eyes widening in disbelief. "What are you- Why _aren't _on the Subway?"

"…You looked like you had something on your mind, Ingo. That's why. So I followed you." He says simply with a guilty smile. Speechless, Ingo watches Emmet line himself on the other track as he continues to speak. "Oh, and don't worry. I had Isadore take the train home. I'm sure he'll be fine." He nods to himself pleasantly. "He's competent, you know."

Flustered, Ingo slaps a palm over his forehead and nearly knocks his hat off. "Emmet, that's irresponsible! You can't just-"

"So?" He cuts in smoothly, giving Ingo a look. "If you can do it, that means I can do it too." He replies flippantly, waving his hand dismissively while walking ahead. Grumbling, Ingo picks up the pace and begins walking once more. "I can recognize that imperturbable face of yours, bruder. You always look calm, but your eyes speak more than your words."

"…You do realize how cliché that sounds, don't you?" Ingo counters, to which Emmet shrugs.

"But what can I say? It's true." Emmet's footsteps stop, as he tilts his head towards the side. "We're brothers. We're _twins_." He repeats for emphasis. "I can tell how you're feeling, no matter how hard you try to hide it. Likewise, you can do the same…"

Silenced, Ingo merely stares at his brother as he skips along the rails.

"…You came here to see the train tracks, didn't you?"

"That…" Ingo begins to say in protest, but stops himself. There's no point in hiding it anymore. "…Yes. Yes I did." He sighs.

"Ha. Even you want to see the trains too." Emmet laughs, and Ingo exhales a drag from his cigarette.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Nein. Not at all." He answers, words falling into the awkwardness of the situation. , both continue walking until they're met with a white dilapidated fence. The tracks too, seemingly meet their end as well. "Ah… I guess this is the end of the line." Emmet remarks, casting a side-glance to Ingo. "Strange, isn't it?"

"How so?" Ingo asks.

"In the Battle Subway, the lines go on and on and on. Never stopping." He pauses, lifting a hand to his cheek. "Or at least," He adds with a thoughtful look. "the Super Lines don't end."

"It's because there are always challengers, passengers and destinations for them to reach, Emmet. Not everyone can travel around the Unovan Region on the back of a Flying type. The Battle Subway exists to challenge dedicated trainers and transport for convenience."

"But don't you hold any attachment? To challengers?" Gingerly, Emmet glances down to his shoes and takes a deep breath. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Very unlike him, Ingo thinks. Emmet is never afraid to speak his mind.

"Emmet, is something wrong?"

"…"

"Emmet?" He calls out to him again, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"If Ingo were to go somewhere… somewhere that I wouldn't be able to follow, you'd come back no matter how long it would take?" He murmurs softly, finally meeting Ingo's gaze. "No matter what happens?"

Ingo stops and stares back into the nearly identical, yet foreign face in front of him.

Emmet isn't smiling.

He's… on the verge of tears, unless Ingo's eyes are mistaking him.

"I'm sorry." Emmet says quickly, turning away to rub his eyes.

"Don't be." Ingo shakes his head almost immediately, dropping his cigarette and promptly stepping on it as he makes his way to Emmet. "Tell me what's wrong."

"…I had a dream." He laughs bitterly before continuing. "A dream where you went far away, somewhere where I couldn't follow… And no matter what I did, no matter how long I waited, you never came back. I… I tried looking for you, but no matter where I went or looked, I just couldn't find you!"

Why didn't Ingo realize it before? Of course Emmet would notice.

"I was all alone…" He choked, sobbing. "I know I have friends at the Subway, but without you it wouldn't the same! The trainers always come and go, and I know I can't stop them even if I wanted to because I'd be only getting in their way… but… I always feel lonely…" He was on the verge of bawling his eyes out. "But… you're always there. I can be happy knowing that you'll be there. We've always been together since we were born… If you were to disappear… I-I don't know what I'd do without you…!"

He understood now.

"We promised we'd always be together, right?" Tears. Ingo can't remember the last time he saw Emmet cry.

Emmet was scared.

"Because we're family?"

His younger brother didn't want to be alone.

"Please…!" He yells with an edge of desperation. Shortly after, he falls to his knees, crying. "P-Please…" He whimpers, rubbing his eyes messily. "Don't leave me…"

Without another word, Ingo follows suit and pulls Emmet towards himself. Sans crying, he wraps his arms around him in a tight, yet gentle embrace.

Emmet stops crying, and becomes still.

Admittedly, Ingo is not a hugging person. He never would return hugs, and he weaned himself off of hugging at a young age. He always liked having personal space, something which Emmet always violated. But then again, Emmet was special. No matter how many times he would tell Emmet to stop, he never did. It was always assuring to see him in high spirits. To see a smile from him, to be bothered, hugged, poked, teased, tackled-hugged on rare occasions… Emmet was motivation to Ingo. His happy-go-lucky persona was infectious, inspiring for him.

But now… watching him cry his eyes out?

This wouldn't do at all.

This time, it was _Ingo's_ turn to do something.

"I… I'm sorry." He murmurs, abandoning his polite diction as he pulls Emmet closer. He remains quiet, and Ingo can only assume that he's listening. "I'm sorry for being so blind. I'm sorry for being selfish, Emmet."

"I didn't realize how much I meant to you. It's… strange, because it's the same for me. We… We're more alike than we'd like to admit, but at the same time we're complimentary to each other. Polar opposites, even if we did promise to be 'matching'. If I lose you, it would be like losing myself completely. Are you listening, Emmet? Because I want you to hear this.

"I'll never leave you alone. We're twins. I don't think we're meant to be separated from each other… but… If I do go away somewhere, no matter how long it takes, I'll come back. I'll always come back."

For a moment, all is silent. Slowly, quivering, Emmet slowly grasps his arms around Ingo, returning his embrace.

"…Promise…?"

"…I promise."

For a while, both are silent in each others' arms, when the dam finally breaks. Emmet begins both laughing and crying cold, copious tears. In resonance, Ingo feels tears streak and fall down his face, but does nothing to stop it. He's happy.

He is happy no one is here to watch.

He is thankful that Emmet is his brother.

* * *

><p>In the presence of each other, they don't need to hide their feelings.<p>

They're twins that share their emotions, like how twin rails shoulder trains together.

They have each other.

And that's all they need.


End file.
